1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guidebar for use with a walk-beside articulated trencher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many uses for walk-beside, articulated machines. For example, trenching and vibratory plow attachments are often mounted on such machines. During operation, an operator typically stands beside a control panel which is mounted on the articulated machine. The operator walks beside the articulated machine controlling operation of the trenching and plow attachments by using controls on the control panel. This operating position provides the operator with good visibility to all working parts of the machine.